Loved You Since The Beginning
by spikesbabygirls
Summary: Buffy has been the popular girl at school , getting all the guys, but little do the students at school know what goes on at home. Her parents are abusive and drinkers. No worries, Spike comes to the rescue. And not just physically, he brings with him love
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Okay this is my second fanfiction story. If you have any ideas please email me at Spikesbabygirls@yahoo.com as soon as possible. Thanks and enjoy!   
She sat by her window just staring out. The waves outside seemed to be endless. Every time one would come crashing down on the shore another one would be buliding up in the background. Kids were playing down there with their parents smiling, all jubilant and laughing like crazy.   
Ever since Buffy was little, her dream was to be one of those little kids playing in the sun with her parents . Just having the time of her life, but no. That would never happen. Her parents were always fighting. Getting at each other's throats. They had even, three years ago, started abusing Dawn and herself. Well, not her mother. It was her father. He was a drug addict and a drinker.   
She had found her mother countless times, beaten and bruised. There was blood too, sometimes and when Buffy had tried to help her mother one time, her father had grabbed her by the hair and literally thrown her out of the house. She had cried and cried, she was fourteen then, begging her father to let her back in. Buffy was startled out of her thoughts as she heard glass break. She ran downstairs to find her mother with a deep bloody gash on her arm and her father there, fuming with anger, staring at her with a deadly glare.   
"Mom...." Buffy whimpered. Her mother told her to go back upstairs. Buffy just stood there. "  
Now...hurry!" yelled her mother.  
Buffy ran back upstairs and into Dawn's room this time.   
"Dawn..." said Buffy, gently.  
"Yeah?" said Dawn. She was putting her books in her bag, getting ready to go to school.  
"I'm going to take you to school today." "Is it......is it because they're fighting again?" "Yeah...but just don't worry about it, k?"  
"Okay." Dawn was eleven years old, currently attending the sixth grade. She had been beaten too once, but was saved by her sister's arrival one night. She loved her sister more than anything in the world. Her sister had to be probably the kindest, smartest, prettiest, and loving girl in the world. Like Dawn, Buffy had a passion for reading and writing .   
Dawn couldn't remember them ever having a fight. Even though they had a six year age difference, Buffy didn't seem to mind, neither did Dawn. They would tell all their secrets to each other and would often hang out together, in avoidence of the house.   
Their house was small, with 4 bedrooms. Nothing grand, but their backyard certainly was. They had a huge pool and jacuzzi with lots of grass area and there were tables, benches, hammocks, and a large waterfall. There also was a very nice view of the ocean. It had a large frontyard, too.   
A little distance form the porch steps, there was brick stairs leading down to a brick street. Their driveway resembled the famous long brick street in San Fransico. That also led down to the brick street. Then , on the flat brick street, crossing it, you would reach another case of stairs that led down to a gate, which would lead you to the sandy beach .  
Buffy was ready in her blue low riser jeans and a light pink turtleneck top. She also wore a colored, striped , wool scarf because of the chilly fall cold. Though it was sunny, it still was very cold. She grabbed her small little pink backpack. Her hair was very straight , reaching just below her chest. Blond silky hair, shining in the sunlight. She had very little make-up on, which didn't matter because she looked beautiful and natural without it. She had just some gloss and light eye shadow and her cheeks had their own touch of blush themselves.  
Dawn would often envy her sister's good looks, but Buffy always reminded her that she was just as beautiful with her long chestnut hair and the boy that kept staring at her in class helped her confidence much more. *********************************************************************** Buffy had dropped off Dawn and had finished parking her car. She walked up the steps, immediately being greeted by her friends. Buffy was known throughout the school. She was probably the most popular girl in school. Everyone loved her because of her kindness and good fashion sense and the guys liked her because of her good looks.   
She loved her studies, but yet had time to be the leading cheerleader on the varsity squad. What seperated her from Cordelia's group was Buffy was nice to nerds and she hanged out with some of them at lunch too, like Willow Rosenberg. She was her best friend and yet the biggest nerd of them all. Corelia was selfish and mean and she always had to have it her way. She fully despised Buffy too. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Leaving the principal's office. "So, I can give you the grand tour and tell you to hang with and who to not hang with" said Xander.   
"Cool" said Spike, looking over his new schedule. He had just moved to Sunnydale with his dad from England. Xander was one of the average students. He wasn't on the football team or anything, but he wasn't a geeky computer nerd type.   
"So .....this is the cafeteria.......and these are the lockers, "said Xander as he pointed to the areas and rounded the corner "this way is to all the classrooms.....," he walked out side and said "and this is the courtyard."   
Spike looked around and all of a sudden, his breath was caught as he spotted the blond beauty. He had never seen anything as beautiful as her. No Niagra Falls, or sunset could beat this. Xander glanced at Spike and saw that he was looking wide eyed at Buffy.  
"And that my friend, is Buffy Summers. The most gorgeous , kindest woman, you'll ever meet."   
"Well, I better go introduce myself to her..."   
"Hold it," said Xander, grabbing Spike's arm,"there is no way she'll go out with you."   
"Why not?" asked Spike, looking at the ponce that introduced himself as Xander.   
"Beeeecaaause, she is hard to get. And she is very popular. Plus, Angel, the guy who has tried to get her ever since she first came to Sunnydale High, would kill you if you ever got a chance with her."  
"Well, we'll just have to see about that." said Spike as he walked towards Buffy again. Buffy was talking to her friends about her weekend when a man walked up to her. Clad in black, and very muscular. Buffy felt herself drooling. Wait, what was she thinking, she didn't even know this guy and already she wanted to kiss him endlessly. Her friends said bye and walked away.   
She kept her calm and asked, "Can I help you?" Her voice was music to his ears.  
"Yes, you can, pet." He's Bristish! Oh god, what a turn on!   
"How is that?" asked Buffy, clearing her thoughts.   
"Well, luv. I'm sure you have been asked this many times, but I very much would like to have a date, and I can't do that without a partner, so..........I thought that maybe, if you don't mind, would you go out with me?"   
Buffy was silent for a second, then burst out laughing. She was clutching her stomach and bending over.   
"Luv, what's so funny?"  
"Sorry ::laughs:: no, really sorry, but it's just that you want me to go on a date with you when I don't even know who the hell you are!"  
"Oh, yeah...sorry," said Spike, turning deep red.  
"It's alright, I think it's kind of .......cute," said Buffy, shrugging. Spike smiled at her, "You think I'm cute?" "I never said that."  
Spike frowned.   
"I think you're hot, and your little brain is cute," said Buffy smiling "So......what is your name?"   
"Oh, it's Spike Giles."  
"Spike?"   
"Yeah. It's a nickname. My real name is ...er......um...er...."  
"C'mon. My parents were probably on crack when they named me. Who names their child Buffy?" "It's William...."said Spike looking down.  
"William......I like it. It brings a sort of warm feeling to say it. It's all poetry type and romantic. Do you mind if I call you William?"  
"No..." said Spike, delighted with the thought that she didn't think his name was stupid like others had.   
"Well, William.....I would love to be your date."  
Spike grinned from ear to ear. "How about Friday, pet?"  
"Sure thing," said Buffy and with that she gave him a peck on the cheek and walked away.   
Spike put his palm on his cheek and smiled, "I believe there is such thing as love at first sight."   
"Dude! What did you do?" asked Xander, who had watched the whole display.  
"I guess it just comes naturally..." said Spike, smirking. He then walked away with his hands in his pockets and kept going back to the earlier conversation in his head. Yup, he was definitely falling hard and fast!   
  
A/N: So................?What do you think? 


	2. Date

Date written: March 29th, 2003  
A/N: Hey guys! thanks for the reviews! Anyways! I'm going tommorow to get a picture with James Marsters and get his autograph! I can't wait!   
The week had gone by slowly , but it had finished finally , leaving Buffy to Friday. The day she would be going on a date with Spike. She didn't know why she was so nervous. She had gone on dates before , but when she had talked to him on Monday she had gotten all these tingly feelings in her stomach and spine. Buffy smoothed the wrinkles on her dress. It was a short dress that came up to two thin straps going over her shoulders and the bottom of the dress reached to her mid thigh, which showed her tanned legs. Her hair was left in wavy curls, framing her face. She put gloss and this time, put some mascara and eyeliner along with eyeshadow. She simply glowed. She smiled to herself. I look good! The doorbell rang and Buffy quickly wiped off a little smear of make-up off on her face. She grabbed her leather jacket and a purse. She ran downstairs and was horrified at what she saw. There was her father by the door with an angry look on his face and Spike, standing there with a scared look on his face. Buffy quickly rushed down and grabbed Spike's arm and pulled it along with her , but stopped when her father pulled on her shoulder. He had a beer in his other hand and said fiercly,"Get inside Buffy Anne Summers!" "Yes, dad,"said Buffy, reluctantly. "Buffy , you can go sweetheart,"said Joyce walking in. "What!!? You're just going to let the little rat go with this gangster!?" "Yes, I'm going to let our BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER go with this MAN because I trust her. Now Buffy, be home by 11:00 ." "I promise, thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"and with that Buffy ran out with Spike. %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% Buffy and Spike are back from the bronze and have reached the Giles resident. They walked inside and Spike turned on the lights. "So...um...sorry about the boxes, we haven't quite finished unpacking." "Oh, it's alright." "Do you want a drink?" "It's okay, I'm fine." They both sat on the couch in silence.Spike turned his head to look at her and was startled when he saw her looking at him, faces inches apart. "You are so beautiful. I mean ususally I describe men as handsome, but you're ....you're just amazing." "Can say the same for you, luv." Buffy slowly leaned in and put her soft lips on Spike's. Spike responded with more roughness than the gentle kiss started out at. They were having a very good make-out session untill Mr. Giles, Spike's dad, walked in. "Son...."said Giles, as looked down at the mail not noticing the other blond on the couch. Buffy quickly straightened her clothes and wiped the smeared lip gloss around her lips. "Da'....I want you to meet someone." "Who is it?"asked Giles, finally looking at Spike and then noticed a little blond girl. She really was a small thing. "Da', this is Buffy, Buffy this is my da'." "Um...it's nice to meet you Mr. Giles,"said Buffy sticking her hand out in order to shake his. "Oh , yes.."said Giles shaking her hand" it is very nice to meet you." Buffy smiled and said," Well, William. It's getting late. I think I should start getting home." "Alright. Let's go." "Oh no, it 's alright. I can walk home. It's only a couple of miles." "Are you insane, it's freezing cold out there. Plus, someone could kidnap you or something, pet." "It's alright. I've walked farther and later at night and I'm still here aren't I?" "Pet, I'm driving you home. I'll feel releived once you're tucked into your nice little bed." "If you insist." "I insist." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ "Thanks for the great night,"said Buffy as they walked up to her door. "I should be saying thank you, luv. For just even going out with a poof like me." "William, you're not a poof, whatever that means. You're a smart, handsome, kind gentleman. Don't ever think less of yourself." Spike smiled and kissed her. Just then the door opened. Buffy's dad looked completely drunk and looked mad. Buffy suddenly felt scared. She quietly said goodbye to Spike and went inside. Spike didn't leave just yet. He stood behind the door and then heard a glass shatter and a scream. He didn't even knock as he went inside. He found Buffy laying unconcious with her head all bloody. Spike ran to her side and ignored her father yelling at him. Spike grabbed his cell phone and called 911. After he hung up he yelled at her father, " What did you bloody do?!You hurt your daughter!" "Shut up you stupid worthless piece of dirt! I can do whatever I want with my daughter!" "You can not abuse her! It's illegal,"said Spike , as another wave of anger surged through him. The paramedics arrived ten minutes later and took Buffy to the hospital. ####################################################################### ############### "William, I'm fine,"said Buffy as she put her hand on Spike's hand. "Are you sure you don't want to stay one more night?" "William, look at me. See this,"said Buffy as she pointed to a little scar on the left side of her forehead, which was hidden by her hair," look at how small it is. It's not like I'll die. I'd much rather be at home where I can watch my sister." "Alright. So did you want me to call the cops?" "The cops? Why would you do that?" "Luv, I think the hit did some damage to your brain." "Seriously, why?" "Pet, your father." "What?.......... No! We are not calling the cops. I know he hurt me , but I'll live. If he goes to jail, we'll end up living on the street." "But, pet, what if he hurts you again?" "No more with the what ifs. Just, please.......take me home?" "Sure , luv." "Thanks." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ The weekend was uneventful. Buffy rested at home and kept an eye on her sister, since these days her father was drinking more. Buffy sat down on one of the benches looking at the fountain in the middle of the school courtyard. She had her blue jeans on with a green short sleeved top that had a couple of buttons on the top. It matched the color of her eyes, making the green in them stand out more. She had her hair straight again, since she didn't have time to curl it or do anything else except for a quick brush. She wore her converse and on top of her head sat her green sunglasses. She was reading since her friends had not come to school yet. In the hallway.......................... "Hey, uh, Xander!"said Spike , running to him to catch up. "Yeah?"asked Xander as he stopped and turned around. "Um, I was going to ask you about uh Buffy's dad." "Oh.... I don't think-" "What's his issues?" Xander sighed in deafeat and pulled him to a corner out of the walkway. "Her dad is a drinker and uses lots of drugs. He's done some pretty bad stuff to Buffy , but she doesn't like to talk about it. Actually, she hates it when the subject is brought up." "Why? " "Well, you know. She just doesn't like to think about her dad that way. I guess she sometimes likes to pretend her father is the ideal father, you know?" " I guess, but I still think she should tell the cops." " Me too." " How do you know about it if she doesn't like talking about it?" "I've seen her father hurt her and Willow is the only other person who knows so don't go telling people about it. Buffy likes to keep her home life and social life seperate." "Don't worry , mate. I think I'm going to go find her. Thanks!"said Spike and took off. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ "Hey, cutie,"said Spike as he sat next to Buffy. She put her book down and smiled at him. " Hi." "So , pet. How are things going?" "Good." "Good. So what were you reading?" "Emily Dickenson." "Ahh. She is a great poet. I think you and my father would get off great together, not that he can have you, cause you're mine. Well, can you be mine?"asked Spike with puppy dog eyes. Buffy giggled."Of course. I wouldn't want to be anybody else's,"said Buffy , grinning as she kissed a chaste kiss on Spike's lips. "I have got be the most luckiest man in the world to have you, such a beauty, to be mine." "Well, then, I must be the most luckiest woman to be sitting next to such a beauty myself." "Pet, you know, I -I think I'm in love with you." Buffy stared at him, grin disappearing , replaced with a frown. She just stared at him. "Luv?" "I-I can't." Buffy ran inside the hallways and into one of the bathroom stalls. "Pet!"yelled Spike as he ran after her. He came to a stop when he reached the door and the ladies sign was on it. "Oh bugger it!"said Spike as he went in the girls bathroom. "Buffy?"called Spike. He walked and opened one of the stall doors he had heard a sob come from. "Luv?Please...shhh...please don't cry...please , luv. I'm a stupid git. ........please, just don't cry." Buffy looked over at him, eyes puffy, and tears falling on her face. She then suddenly threw herself in Spike's arms. "I'm sorry.....I'm so sorry,"sobbed Buffy. "Hey, pet. Don't cry. It's okay. You have nothing to be sorry about it." " I just can't love you." Spike stopped as his heart sinked, but quickly went back to rubbing his hand soothingly on her back. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^ Spike hadn't seen her since the bathroom. He was eating lunch currently with Willow. Willow seemed nice. After Xander had left, they both started talking. He liked her , but not anything more than friends.   
"Willow, I ........I told Buffy.... I told her I loved her." Willow's jaw open and shut. She didn't know what to say. " I know it's only been a week, but I know I love her. Each time I see her I just...............anyways, after I told her she left and started crying. I went after her and she said she can't love me back. Is it because she's had rough break ups?"" I think Buffy should tell you , but I don't think she ever will, so I'll just tell you. Um, you see........Buffy is sick."   
"She is. I could try to make some soup or-"  
"No, I mean, really sick. As in take lots of medicine sick."   
"Still drawing a blank here, red."   
"Buffy has cancer."   
Spike felt his world dissolve and couldn't process anything in his mind except for what Willow had just said.  
  
A/N: Hey! I know its sad, but I'll make it happy. Promise. Okay just lying......cause I don't really know too far ahead what I'm going to do so......please just keep reading. And review! 


	3. Help

A/N: Hey people! What's up?! Well, nothing for me that's for sure. Anyways, here's chapter 3, and thank you Mia for being a great beta reader! And guess what?! I saw James Marsters and he gave me a hug and we got our picture taken. Then five hours later, I went for his autograph and he remembered me! After seeing thousands of people after I got my photo with him! And people, if you think he's hot on t.v. or pictures, wait till you see him in person! I almost fainted! And he is the SWEETEST guy in the world and when this one girl said you're the hottest guy in the world he blushed and hid his face in his leather jacket. He is really shy and so nice. I just can't get over the fact that he remembered me !  
Buffy ran downstairs as she heard a knock on the door. She peered through the little spy hole. It was Spike. She didn't want to open the door in the outfit she had on at the moment. She was wearing a white sleevless top with blue jean overalls. Her hair was braided in two french ones. She had been cleaning her room upstairs.   
Buffy opened the door anyway. "Spike, hey."   
"Hi,"said Spike.   
"So, uh do you want to come in? Actually wait, that would be a bad idea. How about we talk on the porch?"  
"Sure, luv." Once outside, they sat on the swinging chair.   
"So, was there a reason you came?"  
"Um, yeah. Luv..............I............how are you feeling today?"  
"Uh...good.....I guess," said Buffy, with a confused look.   
"Good....good. Um, it's just Willow told me that um.............well, she said.........."   
"Yeah? Is there something wrong with you?"  
"Pet, I was going to ask you that."   
"What do you mean? There's nothing wrong with me-" but Buffy stopped as she realised Willow had told Spike about her illness.   
"I'm fine......." said Buffy softly.   
"Luv, why didn't you tell me?"   
"I just.......I don't want you to feel pity for me. I don't want you to act........weird around me."  
"Pet, when did it start?"  
"About a year ago. I stopped taking medication last month. The doctors say I'll live a couple of months longer. And I just want to live my life to the fullest."   
"What if you went back on the medication?" "Then I'd probably make it." "Then why the bloody hell did you stop?"   
Buffy rose, now slightly yelling, "Don't you think I want to live? I want to go to college, get married, have a family, grow up to be wrinkly and go to live on Catalina Island, the old people getaway. I want to do so much!" "Then take the medicine!" "I can't! It hurts too much. It's too ...........hard, "said Buffy softly, "and my parents can't afford it."   
"I'll help pay, luv."   
"I don't want you to! Don't you get it? Just let me live my life. I was fine until you came here accusing me of sucide!"   
"Luv, I'm sorry, but I love you. I don't want you to die. Ever. Why can't you please just take the bloody medicine for me?"   
"I've tried. I 'm getting all these weird tingly feelings and I want to be near you every second and I think it's love......I'm not sure. Can it be love this early?......................... It's just......it's too hard. The pain.....it's worst than anything you've ever imagined."   
"God, pet. I'm sorry. You know I would hate to see you in pain, but, luv, think about the reward. The gift of living. It will all be worth it."  
"I know........why did this have to happen to me?" asked Buffy, tears falling down on her cheeks. Spike cradled her head to his chest.   
"Shhhh, luv..................Everything is going to be alright. I'll pay for it. You'll get better. You have to........"   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
  
"Well, Buffy. It seems that we can get the tumor out. It will cost a lot-" said Doctor Smith.   
"Don't worry about the money, doc," said Spike. "And the risk is high," said Dr. Smith as he finished what he was going to say.  
"How high?" asked Spike, suddenly feeling nervous.  
"About fifty fifty," said Dr. Smith, "I'll give you guys time to talk about it. Call me when you decide on something."   
"Thank you,"said Buffy. You could say the appointment had gone alright. The news about the chance of Buffy not living through the operation had scared Spike though. They were in the car and it was silent.  
"So, pet. Do you have an idea of what you're going to do?"said Spike, breaking that oh-so-horrible silence. "It's up to you?"  
"What are you talking about?"   
"I mean, my parents won't really care if I died, and if I don't do it then I'll die sometime anyways, or I might never get the chance of living forever. If I do take the operation, I might die and then I wouldn't have lived as long as I could have if I hadn't done it. It depends on you. I know that I'll die for sure if I don't do this, but do want to risk losing me like that or wait it out and let me die later?"   
Spike stared at her as they reached the red light. His mind was going crazy. If she did take the operation then she might live forever, but she might die sooner and he wouldn't get as much time to see her if she didn't take the operation. Bloody illnesses. Makes things so complicated.   
"Pet, I think you should at least tell your parents."  
"I guess." The rest of the way was made in silence. Crap. Always quiet. This girl needs to talk more!  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
"Mom, Dad?"called Buffy. She walked into the living room and saw her father was sitting in the chair drinking god knows what and was watching a football game. She looked over at the corner of the room and saw her mother was writing checks for the bills. "Um........I have to talk to you." No answer. "It's about my sickness."   
"Honey, what is it?"asked Joyce clearly frusterated.   
"Well, I went today to the doctor and he said that he can get the tumor out , but there is a fifty fifty chance."  
"The ddoooc-er is ly-ng..." said Hank, dropping the bottle of alcohol. It shattered, pieces dropping everywhere,   
"Betty, clean it up."  
"It's Buffy."  
"What did you say?" said Hank getting up, very angry.   
"Um.......nothing,"said Buffy, quickly getting on her knees and picking up the glass pieces. Hank pulled her by the hair.  
"You little slut! Shut your mouth! I know my own daughter's name!" said Hank, hitting Buffy in the eye with every sentence said.  
"I'm sorry....." said Buffy, crying uncontrollably. He let go of her and she quickly ran upstairs to her room. She locked the door and sat on her bed. She threw her frames that were filled with pictures of her and her mom and dad. She just sat there, hair everywere, breathing heavily, tears strolling down her cheeks. She looked around her room and suddenly got up and went to her desk drawer.   
She grabbed the knife she had for opening envelopes. She cut into her arm, leaving blood pouring out of her smooth tan skin. Her sadness and anger was all she was thinking about which made the pain seem exiguous. She cut another slash through her other arm. That night she cried herself to sleep, leaving blood stained sheets with salty water on her pillows. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Buffy woke up in the morning and quickly got dressed. She wore her blue jean , small shorts with a pink short sleeved top and a jacket to hid the cut marks, even though it was buring outside. Why did god have to pick this day to be the hot day of autumn? She got her sneakers on and ran out the door, in urgency to leave without her parents seeing.   
She hadn't seen Spike all morning because he had been getting his books and other supplies for his classes. Quite frankly, Buffy was glad. She liked Spike, but she knew questions would be brought up about the talk with her parents. Buffy flipped her long straight blond hair over her shoulder as she waited for Spike to come.   
She started reading a book Spike had given her. She had read the first chapter and honestly, it was a heck of a book. It showed so much passion and angst. It was about a couple loving each other deeply, never leaving each other's side for a second. But there was another woman who had loved the man that had been taken by his lover. The woman who had been jealous of the couple had shot the man she loved on accident instead of the other woman. The second chapter would start off with her journey from then on. Just as Buffy was reading about the troubles the woman had had with her family, Spike came up behind her and put his arms around her waist.  
"Luv, you must be boiling. Here......" said Spike taking the jacket off.   
"No..." But it was too late. The jacket was off and Spike looked scared out of his mind.   
"God........" said Spike as he kept staring at the deep cuts, "I'll kill your father....." "It's not his fault......" Spike had seen the large bruise on her face, with the swollen eye, but had not said anything because he knew she didn't like to talk about her abuse from her father, but this..............this was too much.   
"Then who did?"asked Spike.  
"..................I - I did."   
Spike tilted his head. "What?................."  
"I was just angry with my parents and I got out of control with my temper and I grabbed the knife. I just wanted to feel something else other than anger." "Do you want me to check it out for you?"  
"No! I'm a big girl so stop treating me like a little wounded puppy!" snapped Buffy.   
"Sorry..........." said Spike as he put his head down.   
"Listen..." said Buffy softly lifting his chin up, "I .........I just need to cool down, okay. I didn't mean that. I appreciate all you have done and being there for me. I guess I just...........it just feels so different being with you. " At Spike's confused look she added, "I've never felt so cared for and loved by anyone, but you." Spike kissed her and at the end of it, Buffy lingered her lips on his, savoring the taste of them.   
"Do you want to......................do you want to come to the doctors with me on Saturday?"  
"Yeah. I promise to be there, luv."   
"Thanks............bye,"said Buffy walking away.  
Spike caught ahold of her arm,"and pet?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Take care of yourself." Buffy smiled and nodded and went back to walking to her fifth period class.  
A/N: Thank you so much for the great reviews. Please send more!They make me so happy! Anyways, fi you have questions email em at Spikesbabygirls@yahoo.com I check my email all the time and make sure to leave you email address so I can get back to you.Thank you! 


	4. Trust?

A/N: Okay can't really say much of anything because I'm still dumbfounded from seeing James Marsters, so bear with me please. Just review, thats pretty much all I got to say to you.   
  
Buffy walked in and she was already moving to the rythym. It was boiling inside and everyone seemed like they were grinding themselves into each other. Buffy felt confident of her apperance because all the other girls looked nothing compared to her, not to be bragging. Tonight Buffy had decided she was going to a different club in Sunnydale other than The Bronze. This one was Club X and apparently, if she heard correctly, it was the hottest place . You had to be twenty one and older, but with a little bit of Buffy's charm, the bouncer had let her in. It was going to be just Willow and her that night. No Spike, Xander, or Oz. Buffy was wearing black strappy sandals and an extremely short skirt with a red sparkly halter top. Her hair was left down in wavy curls. She had heavy make-up, but looked dazziling.   
She saw Willow sitting at one of the stools and headed over to her.   
"Hey, Willow," said Buffy.   
"Buffy, hey! I didn't know if you would get in alright," said Willow as she took another sip from her coke.   
"It was easy. What about you?"   
"As easy as doing the square root of the mathematical problem using two thirds."   
"Umm.................okay?"   
"I know Xander's brother and he owns this place so yeah.................."   
"Oh, okay. So did you see any hot guys?"  
"Buffy! Remeber I have a boyfriend!"  
"Yeah, so? C'mon........ I mean it's not like they'll be here or anything." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "So, this place is real busy......." said Spike as he walked into Club X.   
"Yeah. My brother makes good money," said Xander as walked in front of Spike, " Hey...............isn't that Buffy dancing with that guy?"  
"Huh? Where?" asked Spike, suddenly feeling anger. "I'll kill the poof. Where is he?"   
"Right there ," said Xander as he pointed to Buffy and the man that was grinding himself against her.   
Spike looked over and saw Buffy looking great and this stupid guy who had his hands all over her. Buffy had her hand on his shoulder and one hand in her hair. The guy had one hand on her back and the other was on her thigh slowly making it's way higher to places it wasn't supposed to go to. Spike quickly walked over to her and grabbed the guy by his shirt and threw him to the side. Spike stood in front of Buffy looking at her with a questioning look.   
"William? What are you doing here?"   
"Don't you think I get to ask that question, Buffy?" He said Buffy. Uh-oh. He didn't say pet or love. Great , I'm in deep crap now.   
"Um.........dancing?"  
"Yeaaahh, but why with him?"  
"Cause he was available?"   
"So you just grab the first guy you see and pound into him?"  
"What the hell are you talking about?! I'm still your girlfriend. You said you had to study and I wanted to have some fun with Willow tonight, and that man over there was nice and said he'd dance with me."  
"Oh yeah, dance.......pftt........it was more like shagging with clothes on!"   
"William, please tell me you're not one of those jealous types?"   
"Pet, tell me, honestly. If I were to go grab that girl right there and grind into her, you wouldn't be jealous?"  
Buffy looked at the girl and then looked down. I guess he does have a right to be mad. "I would.........." said Buffy softly.   
"So, then now you know why I'm mad."  
"William, I still like you a lot. And I think you're overreacting.........I don't want anyone else....it was just a dance."  
"Sure, just a dance."  
"Listen," said Buffy, getting frusterated, "we can go right now, out there, and you can grind into me all you want. Because honestly, I think that all you're worried about is him getting a shag," She quoted the shag by sticking her index and middle finger up with both hands, "and you didn't."With that said, Buffy grabbed her purse and wa lked out.   
"Buffy!..........." called Spike, and he ran over to her. "Pet, please............." Buffy just kept walking, letting the cool breeze outside calm down her nerves.   
"Luv, wait.........." said Spike as he grabbed her arm.   
"What?"said Buffy quietly.   
"Please don't be mad at me. That's not what I meant.............I don't care about the grinding......."   
"Then what? You don't trust me? Do you think I'll leave off with that guy and dump you? You think I'd stoop that low?" Spike looked away.  
"Just forget it. I'm going home. Goodnight, William and don't worry...........I'll be sure to never talk to a guy that isn't you." Spike looked ashamed and turned around and walked off towards his house. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Buffy sat at her desk writing down notes from the video they were watching in class. She could feel Spike's eyes on her, but she resisted looking back at him. She just sat there, in her white sleevless top and blue jeans, watching the old Roman people on the t.v.   
She flipped her two french braids behind her and looked back down and wrote something down again. Spike felt like he was going to explode. She was ignoring him and he hated it. If it was one thing he hated with a passion, it was the silent treatment. He tapped her arm and she just kept watching the movie. Spike tapped her again and still nothing. He did it again, and again, again, again, again, and aha! Finally......   
"What!!?" came Buffy's harsh, frusterated whisper.   
"I need to talk to you....." whispered Spike.  
"You are."  
"No, I mean really talk to you."  
"This is really talking unless you have some weird way of communicating that us earthly people don't know about."   
"Grrrr......." Spike was getting more and more impatient with her as the seconds passed,   
"pet......"   
But the bell rang, signaling the end of class and school. Buffy got up, not letting him finish, and grabbed her books. Spike got up and followed her. She handed her notes to her teacher with a smile and walked out. Spike handed his piece of paper, but his had drawings on it. The teacher gave him a disapproving look and he smirked. He ran quickly over to Buffy. She sighed.   
"Luv, just hear me out....."   
"I'm listening........"   
"Buffy, I love you so much. And I thought about last night and I do trust you, with my life. It's just I don't know.......I just got so angry when I saw you dancing with that guy that I lost my trust in you.........I thought you didn't take interest in me anymore......"  
"William, if I didn't take interest in you then I would of broken up with you."  
"I know, it's just I can't think straight when I see you." Buffy stopped walking and turned around to face him.   
She tilted her head,"Tell me about it.............." Spike smiled and leaned over and kissed her for a good couple of minutes or until air became a necessity.   
"I love you........." Buffy said, eyes still closed. But she then quickly opened them, widely, realising what she just said.   
"You do?" asked Spike, filled with hope. Silence...............  
"Yeah, I do. I mean I can't stop thinking about you, and whenever I'm around you........it feels like I'm in a bliss."  
"Me too......" Buffy smiled. "Is love always like this?"   
"I guess......I don't know, never been in love until you." Buffy kissed him on the cheek.  
"Me niether, but I do know that it feels great................I have to go, but I promise to call you........are we good?"   
"Yeah. Bye"   
"Bye."   
A/N: James Marsters is so hot. I wish I was Sarah Michelle Gellar. Then I would be able to hug him and kiss him and oh, James is so so so sexy in person! Well, just review and I'll try to check them if I'm not to busy looking at his stand up thing I bought. 


	5. Show the Love

A/N: Here's chapter 5. Thanks for the great reviews and keep them coming!  
"So, do you think this top is cuter or the other one?"asked Willow as   
she   
lifted a new green top.  
"I like the one you're holding up right now. It brings out your   
eyes,"said   
Buffy as she added another item onto the other pile hanging on her arm.  
"So.........how are you and Spike? I mean you seemed mad when you left   
the   
club."  
"We're good now and yes, I was really mad, but we're over it."  
"That's good because it would really stuck if you guys broke up."  
"Yeah. I really like him. Actually," said Buffy as she turned towards   
Willow   
to look at her," the other day I was kissing him and then all of a   
sudden I   
said I love you! I don't even know what happened. It just kind of   
slipped my   
mouth."  
"Oh my gosh! And now you remeber to tell me. Girl, you're supposed to   
call   
me right away!"  
"Sorry, I was so wrapped up with stuff."  
"What kind of stuff?"asked Willow, raising her eyebrows suggestively.  
"Willow! We have not you know yet! I'm still like seventeen here!"  
"So?"  
"So I'm too young."  
"Pfft!"  
Buffy smiled and rolled her eyes.  
"Well, does he love you back?"asked Willow looking at a small beaded   
bracelet.  
"Yeah, he does."  
"Well, that's great!"  
Buffy nodded. "So how about you and Oz?"  
"Well, I think he likes me, but then why would he ever like me. I'm not   
pretty , athletic, or popular like you."  
"Willow, you are beautiful. Why would you ever think that you're not.   
You   
have a great body and just because you run the mile in eight minutes   
doesn't   
mean you're not athletic."  
"Nine minutes!!! You run it in five fifty! You can stretch like that   
lady on   
the yogurt commercial!" Buffy winced at Willow's loud voice,"AND you   
can   
climb the ropes in like ten seconds. Oh, and you can do twelve pull-ups   
and   
do handstands really well and you're good at swimming. You're   
perfect!!"  
"Willow, being athletic doesn't matter when it comes to guys."  
"AND you can play like every sport!"  
"Willow I get the point."  
"And-"  
"Willow!"  
"What?"  
"I was saying that no, I'm not perfect . Nobody is, but if you try your   
best   
that's the best you can do. And if any guy doesn't like you for who you   
are   
then they're definitely not worth it. And I don't think Oz is the guy   
that   
cares about popularity or how athletic you are. He likes a smart and   
beautiful girl and you're the one."  
"You're really smart and beautiful too though. I mean I know you don't   
want   
him. You already have Spike, but what if he doesn't want me."  
"He will, trust me."  
"I'll take your word for it. "  
"Good. Now, pink or purple eyeshadow?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I love you."  
"I love you more."  
"I love you twice as much."  
"I love you three times as much."  
"I love you ten times-"  
"Okay, shut up you too,"said Xander.  
Buffy and Spike had been having the who loves you more debate with each   
other for the past ten minutes. It was now about a month and a half   
that   
they had been going out and they were starting to act like those love   
sick   
couples. Every second they were declaring their love for each other and   
the   
next they were having a make out session. It didn't matter where they   
were.   
In public or not. Oz had finally asked Willow out for the costume dance   
on   
Halloween and Willow had obviously said yes. They had been going out   
for a   
month now. Xander had gotten Anya as a girlfriend. She was okay , but   
sometimes she was too blunt about things.  
"I bet you right when they get home they are going to have many, many   
orgasms,"said Anya.  
For example, right now.  
Another thing that had happened was Buffy's father had passed away. He   
had   
been drunk one night and had gotten in a car accident. Buffy had been   
sad   
about her loss of father, but she had gotten over it quickly knowing   
she   
lost her father a long time ago and it wasn't a sudden thing. Now, she   
just   
couldn't see her father in living color.  
Her mother had gone to live with her sister, Aunt Caroline, in New   
York.   
Buffy had stayed in Sunnydale to keep attending her school. She still   
lived   
in the same place because she didn't want to move.  
She had gotten a job to provide money to keep the house. She had worked   
as a   
secretary at a law office. She was trying to get to the top. Being a   
lawyer.   
It was hard work, but she knew if she tried she could do it.  
Spike had been working at a set for a television show called Until   
Forever.   
He worked as a camera man for the producer. He wanted to be a big   
producer   
one day and make his own movie, but that was going to take awhile. His   
dad   
had moved back to England with his mother and he had moved in with   
Buffy. He   
helped pay rent and now waking up together and getting ready for school   
was   
a normal routine for them.  
"Xander you're just jealous that you don't have such an amazing girl   
for   
yourself,"said Spike. Buffy made an aww face and put her hand on her   
heart .  
"That's so sweet, Spike,"said Buffy . Then she kissed him and the gang   
rolled their eyes.  
"Hey! He has me you know?!"said Anya, quite offended.  
Nobody got a chance to answer as the waiter came up to them to take   
their   
order.  
As the waiter took the gang's order, Buffy and Spike talked quietly in   
the   
little corner of the booth they had taken seats at.  
"So, how's the medication thing going?"said Spike , fear clearly   
expressed   
all over his features.  
"It's good. I just hope you know they can do something before my hair   
starts   
falling out because I seriously will have a heart attack if I go bald.   
It's   
taken me forever to grow out my hair."  
Spike smiled and ran his hand through her long silky blond hair."Yeah,   
it   
would be a shame if all of these golden locks went to waste. Then I   
couldn't   
call you goldilocks."  
Buffy smiled,"Well, that actually might give you a chance to start   
calling   
me Buffy ."  
"Aww, pet I'm hurt."  
Buffy giggled and kissed the tip of his nose.  
"Buffy. Buffy........Buffy!!"said Willow, practically yelling.  
"Oh, uh, yeah?"said Buffy looking over at Willow.  
"Your order?"said Willow pointing to the waiter.  
Buffy looked over the waiter. He had an annoyed expression on his face   
, but   
quickly plastered a fake smile.  
"I'm not really hungry......"  
"Luv, if you don't eat, you'll end up as skinny as a rail."  
"Fine, I guess I could eat ...........hmmm.............I think I'll get   
the   
double dulex cheese ravioli."  
The waiter quickly wrote that down.  
"Pet, double?"  
Buffy's eyes narrowed into slits.  
"Hehe, just uh....just making sure."  
Buffy crossed her arms and turned away from him.  
"Oh bloody hell.........."mumbled Spike," I think I'll get the   
.....hmm..........let me see here...........(after a couple minutes of   
thinking) I think I'll get the Mexican fajita."  
The waiter wrote that down on his pad of a paper and took all the menus   
and   
walked away.  
Willow sat there talking to Oz and Anya was talking to Xander. Buffy   
just   
sat there ignoring Spike.  
"Buffy.........please don't be mad,"said Spike intending it to be a   
firm   
demand , but came out more of a whine.  
"You think I'm fat!"said Buffy.  
"I don't think you're fat, Buffy. It's just that a lot of cheese can be   
really bad for you plus really gross."  
"Well, I happen to like cheese and I'm still living aren't I?"  
"Sorry,pet, you're right."  
"Well, I suppose I could forgive you. You were just trying to be   
helpful........."then Buffy smiled and snuggled back up into Spike's   
arms.  
Spike grinned. I always know how to make her happy again. Hehe!  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
Dinner had gone good except for when Buffy threw up after having too   
much   
cheese. She had regretted not taking Spike's word. Each member of the   
gang   
headed home all preparing to snuggle up with their honies.  
Spike looked over at the clock on the table next to the bed. It read   
7:42   
with its blinding red color.  
Jesus Christ! It's the bloody weekend and I'm awake this early. Spike   
rolled   
around and around in bed, but couldn't go back to sleep. He decided to   
make   
Buffy some breakfast. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and climbed   
out of   
bed.  
Does she ever turn on the bloody cooler?! He didn't know where the   
switch   
was and decided to just take off his shirt, leaving him in his sweat   
pants.  
His hair all curly from sleep, he walked down the stairs and into the   
kitchen. He grabbed a pan and started to make French toast and eggs. He   
set   
some orange juice out and put the food when he finished cooking it on   
the   
plates set at the table . He went over to the coffee maker and poured   
some   
in a mug.  
Buffy walked down and as soon as she the saw the site in front of her,   
her   
mouth hung open like a fish that wasn't living anymore. Eyes wide open,   
drool sliding down her chin. There stood Spike clad in pants and   
drinking   
coffee. What a yummy site! Is that a six pack? I wonder if he'll mind   
if I   
go tackle him to the ground and start pounding into him? Wait, bad,   
bad, bad   
Buffy!! No naughty thoughts! Stay calm.  
Spike turned towards the sink. No don't move! Buffy hit her head as if   
to   
try to make the conversation in her head shut up.  
" Something smells pretty darn good and I don't think it's   
Kibbles,"said   
Buffy as she walked in, petting the little baby Beagle Spike owned.  
"It's breakfast, pet,"said Spike smiling, as he walked over to her and   
put   
his arms around her small waist.  
"Well, it sure smells delicious. Please tell me it's ready?"asked Buffy   
giving him the puppy dog eyes.  
"That it is, pet. Right over on the table,"said Spike walking towards   
it.  
"Mmmm, " said Buffy as she took a bite from the French toast,"this is   
not   
the best I've tasted, but it is really good."  
Spike frowned," What's the best you've tasted?"  
"Well, duh! Of course you."  
Spike grinned," I guess I am tasty."  
They both looked at each other with weird looks.  
"Okay so maybe that didn't sound really right......."said Spike as they   
both   
went back to what they were doing.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
Everyone sat at the table at the Bronze except for Buffy. Buffy had   
gone to   
the doctor's appointment since it had been scheduled Sunday night. The   
gang   
drank a couple of sodas and danced. Then a new singer came up.  
"Oh my god that's Michael Jackson!"said Xander. He grabbed Anya and led   
her   
to the dance floor.  
Oz did the same with Willow. Spike sat there as they danced over and   
over.   
He had wanted to go to the doctors with Buffy, but they had gotten into   
a   
fight. Something about how he was always to over protective or some   
other   
rot similar to it. Any ways Buffy had stormed out and left by herself   
to   
the appointment. She had said they needed a break.  
The gang came back and sat down. They talked for a little bit and then   
they   
all saw her walk in, just as the song Billy Jean had started being sung   
by   
Michael.  
They watched as she came in wearing a tight leather outfit. It was all   
connected. It was like a jumpsuit. Her diamond chain belt sat loosely   
on her   
hip and swung as she walked. Her boots didn't move as she stood still   
all of   
a sudden and scanned the crowd. Her hair was in waves of curls . She   
had   
heavy make-up , but Spike's breath had been caught in his throat. She   
looked   
gorgeous. Most of the guys were already making a line to dance with   
her.   
Some were just throwing themselves at her.  
Then all of a sudden a large group of girls followed behind her. They   
were   
the popular girls that Buffy used to spend a lot of time with. Then the   
football and swim team walked in right behind the other girls. Buffy   
headed   
over to the dance floor and started dancing very intimately with   
another   
man. He was the star player on the football team.  
The gang stared in awe at her actions. Spike squeezed the can trying to   
keep   
himself exploding from anger. There was, Riley, with his stupid grin as   
she   
grinded herself against him.  
Her hands were above her head and she smiled the whole time. After   
about ten   
minutes Spike couldn't take it anymore and left outside . He stood and   
leaned against a brick wall as he grabbed a smoke and his lighter from   
his   
pocket. He stood there, tears running down his cheeks, fumbling with   
the   
lighter, trying to get his smoke lit.  
Spike walked back in and went to the bar a couple minutes later. He sat   
there sulking in his chair as he drank his beer. He was underage , but   
he   
used his fake ID. Just as he was about to leave he saw Buffy walking   
towards   
the bar.  
"So you want a soda? ........okay......."yelled Buffy to her friend   
that was   
across the dance floor." Okay, can I have two sodas, a water , and a   
cherry   
twist?"  
"Sure just a second," said the bartender as he walked over to the other   
side   
of the bar.  
Buffy stood there and finally noticed Spike. His face was tear stained   
and   
he was playing with the beer cap.  
"Spike........"said Buffy softly.  
Spike looked over at her and gave her a tiny smile and then looked back   
down   
at the beer cap in his hand.  
"Are you okay?"asked Buffy, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
"I'm not, pet. But don't you worry about it. You go back out there and   
have   
fun."  
Buffy nodded and said her thanks to the bartender and grabbed the   
drinks and   
left.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Spike looked really tired and looked like he had just been run over by   
a   
truck. His hair was all messed up and he was wearing his worn out jeans   
with   
his black old shirt. He had big bags under his eyes and his eyes were   
red   
from lack of sleep. He watched her from a distance as she talked to all   
the   
football players, twirling a golden lock.  
She was wearing her short black skirt and her see through fish net top.   
If   
her black bra wasn't on then all the boys would probably be on her in a   
matter of seconds. Her hair was done in two French braids with a few   
strands   
left out framing her face. She had her large loop earrings on and she   
wore   
her high strappy black sandals. Her whole attire was black. Even her   
heavy   
make-up.  
Buffy walked away from the boys and headed to her locker which was by   
Spike's.  
She looked at him and felt a sudden pang of guilt wash over her. He   
looked   
like crap and it was her fault. If she hadn't said they needed a break   
or   
gotten mad at him he would never be looking like this. He didn't even   
acknowledge her presence. He just stood there piling his books into the   
locker.  
"I'm s-sorry....."said Buffy softly looking down.  
He just kept adding more books into his locker, fighting hard to keep   
the   
tears in his eyes from falling.  
"I just thought that we should have a break, you know a little time   
out-"  
"You know , luv? You better stop before I start flooding the school   
with my   
tears. I heard you once and once was enough,"said Spike as one tear   
managed   
to escape making it's way down his high cheekbones.  
Buffy bit on her lower lip and tried as hard as she could from just   
taking   
him into her arms. She felt like crying and yelling every curse she   
knew at   
herself for making him go through this pain. She knew how it felt to be   
left   
alone.  
He walked away as he slammed his locker shut, duster trailing behind   
him.  
As Buffy turned back to her locker she saw something on the floor by   
his.   
She bent down and picked it up. It was a poem written by Spike. It was   
crossed out though. He probably was going to give it to her , but   
decided   
not to after last night.  
She read the words slowly:  
To my golden goddess........  
Like a rose in a garden of daffodils,  
You stand out in the world with your beauty,  
Your courage and faith is what separates you from the rest of them  
You're my precious, my goldilocks, my luv, pet, ducks, and cutie  
Like a bird singing in the trees on a beautiful peaceful morning  
You talk and whisper in my ear sweet nothings  
You stand by my side watching and waiting  
For I am the luckiest man standing  
You're my everything  
Because without you I have nothing  
Please never leave me..........  
Love,  
William  
She felt her tears roll down her cheeks. She read his last comment   
again and   
again.  
She saw Willow walking towards her and quickly wiped away her tears.  
"Willow........Hi."  
"Hi. I came to , uh, tell you something important. Well, first of all ,   
you're my best friend and second of all you always will be it's   
just.........well I don't want to blame anybody, but what you did, that   
was   
wrong. I mean I know you and Spike got in a fight , it was kind of   
obvious,   
but don't you care for him?"  
"Of course I do. How could you even ask that?"said Buffy, hurt and   
confusion   
evident on her face.  
"Well, I mean how could I not? If you really love a person , from my   
perspective here, then you feel guilt and sorrow over breaking up with   
them.   
But when I saw you at the bronze, you looked..........well happy."  
"I was."  
"Why? If you've seen Spike, he , well, he looks like crap and you   
don't."  
"I was angry and sad about the fight , but it was just a fight. We were   
taking a break........I-I wasn't totally leaving him............"  
" Buffy, you can't make someone wait around until you're ready because   
unfortunately life is short, you should know that of all people, and   
he's   
not some toy you can switch on and off whenever you want to play with   
him."  
Buffy let her tears fall," I know, I know. Willow, I love him so much.   
And I   
never wanted to hurt him. I read his poem he gave to me and I   
just................how can I make things better?"  
" Talk to him after school."  
Buffy nodded,"Thanks , Wills. What would I do without you?"  
"Honestly? I have no idea. Probably be miserable."  
They both giggled .  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
"William..........." said Buffy taking a seat next to him on the porch   
swing.  
He looked over at her. He had been crying again she could see the fresh   
trails left on his beautiful face.  
"I know that sorry won't make up for the pain I've caused you, but I   
love   
you. I never want to lose you. I was thinking to myself at how much of   
an   
idiot I was. I let go of you. You, such a beautiful person with so much   
love   
to give . I just hope that I get as lucky as I was when I first met you   
to   
get you back."  
He had been lost at some point of her speech. It probably was the part   
where   
she said she loved him. She still loved him!! Yes!!!  
After a couple of silent minutes," William? William?"said Buffy waving   
her   
hand in front of his eyes.  
He snapped out of his daze and said," I would die than rather live   
without   
you."  
She smiled and hugged him as tight as she could, afraid he would leave   
if   
she let go.  
"Pet, don't want to break any ribs now.........."  
"Sorry.........oh great my mascara's running,"said Buffy sniffiling.   
She   
quickly wiped underneath her eyes." I bet I look hideous."  
"No, luv. You still look drop dead gorgeous."  
She smiled and her eyes became watery again. " I love you so   
much......"  
" I love you too, pet."  
"Spike, there's something else I wanted to talk about."  
"What is it?"  
"Well................. I think I'm ready."  
"Uh............?"  
"I mean really ready. I want to show you how much I love you."  
Spike's eyes went wide and the next thing Buffy knew was the sound of a   
loud   
thud coming from the porch steps. She looked down and Spike was laying   
there.  
Guess he really was surprised? Good thing I didn't do plan A with the   
nightgown and the candles...............  
A/N: Please review and thanks so much for those of you who keep   
constantly   
reviewing. I love it!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Taking Risks

A/N:Hey, love the reviews. You know me, I need the reviews to write   
stories   
like I need oxygen to breathe. So, please don't stop! Chappy 6 up on   
the   
way!  
"Spike, that was........wow!" said Buffy as she threw her head back on   
the   
pillow.  
"Luv, you were amazing! Bloody fantastic!" said Spike, still panting.  
"Thanks...............Do you want to do it again!?" asked Buffy,   
slightly   
bouncing.  
"Pet ::pant:: I think I need to rest a little then I'll be ready."  
"Okay."  
Ten seconds later............"Okay, I'm ready."  
Buffy giggled as he rolled her over, losing the sheets.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"He fainted?!" asked Willow, almost choking on her mocha frappichino   
she had   
been slurping down rapidly.  
"Uhhuh!" said Buffy nodding her head as if it were one of those bobble   
heads.  
"Well, did you ...you know?" asked Willow, raising her eyebrows.  
"Yes. Willow, it was............. I can't describe it. It was so   
different   
then I had ever imagined."  
"Good different or bad different?"  
"Very, very good."  
Willow giggled," I always thought he would be good."  
"Fantasising about my man?" asked Buffy raising one perfectly shaped   
eyebrow.  
"Well," said Willow, face turning the color of her hair," in gym class,   
you   
know, he wears that tight shirt and it does show all of his abs, I   
mean, he   
looks like a tough guy."  
Buffy smiled," Don't judge a person by their looks. He's strong, but   
when it   
comes to me in bed with him...........he was panting like a person who   
had   
just run the Olympics."  
"No way!"  
Buffy slurped her mocha," Yes way. I asked him if he wanted to go for   
another round and he was like ' Pet, I think I need to get a little   
rest   
then I'll be ready.' "  
"Wow. You know, you could do some serious blackmail with that   
information-"  
"Shhh Wills. He's coming this way."  
Spike walked over towards the redhead and his blond goddess.  
"'ello, pet, Red."  
"Hi, Spike," greeted Buffy and Willow in unison.  
"You know what? I just remembered I have this big, long, long paper to   
write   
and yeah, so I have to go, um, write it. Bye!" squeaked Willow as she   
grabbed her mocha and ran off out of the coffee shop.  
Buffy smiled and looked back at Spike who had now seated himself in   
Willow's   
old spot.  
"Was there something you wanted?" asked Buffy, curious as to why he was   
there.  
"Can't I just come to see my favourite girl?"  
"There are more girls?" asked Buffy.  
"ONLY girl."  
"That's more like it. Anyways no. "  
"No what?"  
"No, you can't just come to see me. It's impossible for a guy to not   
want   
something from his girlfriend."  
Spike sighed," Okay, I wanted to, um, borrow your sweater.   
Yeah......you're   
sweater. That's right."  
"You wanted to borrow my sweater?" asked Buffy thinking that it was the   
most   
ridiculous excuse ever.  
"Yup!" said Spike, popping the p.  
"And may I ask why you would like to borrow my sweater that is for   
girls and   
is size extra small when you wear large sizes and are a man?"  
"Ummm, because my sister, yeah, my sister is just shivering from the   
cold.   
She doesn't have a sweater and she needs one."  
"First of all it's a hundred degrees outside and second of all, you   
don't   
have a sister."  
"Well, I .......I mean she just came. We just adopted her. Uh, see   
she's   
right there," said Spike as he pointed to a little seven year old girl   
standing by the counter, probably waiting for a cookie or something.  
Spike got up and dragged the girl over," Don't you need a   
sweater.....err....uh......Katie?"  
"My name is not, Katie you big fat poo! Let go of me!" she then stomped   
on   
his foot and ran away.  
"Sisters," came out Spike's strangled reply as he clutched his foot.  
"Spike, cut the crap, what do you really want?"  
"Fine, I came to tell you that I sort of.......um   
toldthedoctorthatyouwantedtogetthesurgeryrightawayandhesaidthathecanhaveyoucomeovertothehospitaltoperformittomorrow,   
"came Spike's fast reply.  
"Wait, what?" asked Buffy.  
"Itoldthe-"  
"No tell me slowly. Take a deep breath and tell me."  
Spike took in a much need breath of oxygen and said," I told the doctor   
that   
you wanted to get the surgery right away and he said that he can have   
you   
come over to the hospital to perform it tomorrow."  
"Okay."  
"Okay?! You're not mad?"  
"No, but I wish you had let me no sooner so I could pack my stuff, but   
I was   
going to call him today anyways."  
"Oh. Okay."  
"Were you really scared that I might be mad at you?"  
"Scared is an understatement."  
Buffy laughed. "I didn't know I was that frightening."  
"You aren't, no offence. It's just I get scared when woman start   
yelling at   
me."  
"Have I told you how much I love you?"  
"Only a gillion times, but I have no complaints what so ever."  
"Well, then I love you." Buffy kissed him on the cheek and Spike   
decided   
that maybe surprises were a good thing.  
"But next time you do something like that I'll kill you," said Buffy as   
she   
wiped the whipped cream off around her mouth.  
'Or maybe not,' thought Spike.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Okay, so you have everything packed?" asked Spike.  
"Yup. Oh wait, no! I almost forgot Mr. Gordo!" said Buffy running to   
her   
bed.  
"Uh, luv. You are worried about leaving you're stuffed pig animal?"  
"Not just any old stuffed animal! I got Mr. Gordo from the hospital   
when I   
was born!"  
"Sorry, sorry. My bad. Anywho do you want to say bye to your mum real   
quick?"  
"I guess. It's not like she'd care really. I mean she cares more than   
my   
dad, but I think she'd be like ' Oh great, more bills!' "  
"You don't know that, luv."  
"Trust me, just watch."  
They descended down the stairs and went into the living room."  
"Hey, um, mom. I'm going to the hospital now to get the surgery done."  
"Oh great, more bills!" said Joyce, scribbling down her signatures on   
the   
bills she was paying for at the moment.  
Buffy made a ' see, I told you so ' face towards Spike and he shrugged.  
They left the house and made their way to Sunnydale Hospital.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had probably been, what, seven hours? What the bloody hell was   
taking so   
long?  
Spike had paced back and forth the whole time in the waiting room for a   
stupid ponce to get out of the operation room to confirm his hopes. Not   
bloody likely. Stupid gits were probably eating dinner or watching TV.   
in   
there or something.  
The lady sitting on a couch finally spoke up;" Excuse me, sir."  
"What?" it came out a little more harshly than Spike intended it too.  
"I-I was just going to tell y-you that I'm sure whoever is in that   
operation   
room will be just fine. W-why don't you sit down for a s-second," said   
the   
timid lady.  
"I guess you're right. Sorry."  
Five minutes after Spike sat down, a doctor came out.  
"You Mr. Windsington?"asked the doctor.  
"Y-yes." came Spike's nervous reply.  
A/N: sorry to leave you on the edge, but I'm just trying to get you   
guys   
hooked. Hope its working, tell me in the reviews! 


	7. News

A/N: Hey guys, I hope you're enjoying the chapters. From the reviews   
the   
people gave it sounded like you guys liked my story . Well, that just   
makes   
me really happy and a happy writer always has faster updates so here's   
chapter 7 and I'll keep them coming!  
  
"Mr. Windsington-"said the doctor, but got cut off by Spike's eager   
voice.  
"Yes?"  
"Well, Miss Summers is going to be just fine."  
Spike let out a sigh of relief and shook the doctor's hand." Thanks a   
lot,   
Doc."  
"My pleasure. You can go in if you want. She'll be awake in half an   
hour   
probably."  
"Thanks."  
The doctor left down the hall in another direction.Time to see her.  
  
*******************************************************************  
Spike walked into her room. He saw her. She looked so small in the big   
white   
bed. Her skin stood out in the room because of its pink glow radiating   
off   
her. Spike smiled to himself as he thought she would always glow even   
if she   
was near death.  
Spike ended up sitting there for most of the half hour just looking at   
her.   
Finally, after what seemed like an hour, he saw her stir. Her eyes   
slowly   
fluttered open and she quickly closed them again when the bright light   
became too much for her sensitive eyes.  
Spike practically ran to her side," Buffy?"  
She moaned. "Buffy, it's me Spike. Do you remember me?"  
"Y-yeah. The light is too bright."  
"Oh, let me turn it off." Spike quickly went over to the light switches   
and   
switched off the brightest light, leaving the room to a dull lighted   
one.  
"Thanks."  
"How are you feeling, luv?" asked Spike grabbing her hand and caressing   
it   
gently. Her hands were as cold as ice and she loved the feeling of   
having it   
surrounded in Spike's warm ones.  
"Kind of disoriented, but okay for the most part. What about you?"  
"Mostly worried before, but now I'm happy you're awake."  
Buffy smiled. She always smiles that bright sunny happy smile. 'God, I   
love   
her' thought Spike.  
"What are you thinking about?" asked Buffy, breaking Spike's train of   
thought.  
"About you."  
"Good thoughts I hope?"  
"Yeah, they are, luv."  
"So did the doctor say when I get to get out of this horrible place?"  
"No, but you probably have to stay tonight."  
"Yuck." Buffy pouted.  
"Look at that pout. Gonna get it........" said Spike as he leaned down   
and   
kissed her.  
"Mmmmmm............," said Buffy as the kiss ended," very tasty."  
Spike chuckled. "So, pet, what do you want to do when we get out of   
this   
place? We can do anything you want."  
"Anything," said Buffy mischievously.  
"Well, as much I would like to do ANYTHING, we might have to hold back   
on   
that thing. But anything else."  
"Fine..... I don't know............... Oooooooo, I know what I want!"  
"What?"  
"Why don't we go on a shopping spree. I can get you like a total   
makeover   
and a new wardrobe!"  
"Oh Jesus Christ! Me and my big mouth!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh, it's good to be home! Mom is gone and I have the whole house to   
myself.   
I mean WE have the whole house to OURSELVES...."  
"Yeah, yeah...."said Spike as he dropped Buffy's suit case on the   
floor.  
"Can we go to the mall now?"  
"Now, don't you want to rest?"  
"Rest?! That's all I've been doing for the past day or night,   
whatever."  
"Well, if you're up to it........sure."  
"Yay! Let's go!" said Buffy dragging Spike out with her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Buffy and Spike had spent at least five hours in the mall and now Buffy   
was   
dragging Spike to some sodding chick flick that was playing in the   
movie   
theatre.  
"Luv, couldn't we at least see something better like more action?"  
"Spike, don't you want to see Legally Blonde 2?" asked Buffy with puppy   
dog   
eyes and her famous pout.  
How could Spike resist? "Of course, luv, um I just wanted to make sure   
you   
wanted to, um, see this movie. Hehe."  
Buffy smiled brightly and took the popcorn off Spike's lap and started   
chomping it down. Spike looked at her and wondered at how she could fit   
all   
that food in her small little body.  
"Buffy, don't-"started Spike.  
"Shhh.....the movie's starting!"  
Spike rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair. He got himself in a   
comfortable position and weaved his fingers together resting them on   
his   
lap. He gently closed his eyes and hoped he didn't snore. Wouldn't have   
Buffy told him before if he snored. She had slept with him. Well, maybe   
she   
was too tired to notice from their nightly activities. I am a good   
bloke in   
bed, aren't I? Spike drift off with more naughty thoughts in his head.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Spike!"  
"Zzzzzzz......"  
"Spike?!" said Buffy shaking Spike this time.  
"Huh? Uh yeah?" said Spike waking up and looking around to see where he   
was.   
Oh yeah, movies.......oops! Must have fallen asleep. Great! Now I'm   
never   
going to hear the end of it!  
"You fell asleep! You are such a boring boyfriend! Humph!" said Buffy   
haughtily as she stood and walked down the isle and out the theatre.  
"Pet! I...I" called Spike as he ran catching his breath when he finally   
caught up to her.  
"If you didn't want to see the movie then why didn't you just say so?"  
"Well, I just....I just didn't want to ruin your happy day. You got to   
choose the movie because it was your day today."  
"I would have much rather gone to a movie that you would have enjoyed   
too so   
I could have had your company."  
"Sorry. I should have stayed awake. It's just been a long day with   
spending   
five hours at the mall looking at you girls' clothes."  
"I guess I kind of went overboard with the shopping."  
"You think?"  
Buffy playfully hit his arm and rolled her eyes earning a smirk from   
Spike.   
"You know I'm going to get you for that."  
"For what?" asked Buffy.  
"For today, the shopping and movie. Wait till it's my day, we are going   
to   
have so much fun love.....so much fun!"  
"Oh, goodie! I can't wait!" said Buffy sarcastically.  
"Good, because I was thinking we could hang out tomorrow."  
"Crap......."  
A/N: I know, I know! Sorry for such a short chapter. I've been so busy,   
but   
it usually takes me a long time to update because I like to write   
fairly   
long chapters. These days I've been really busy with all the finals and   
end   
of the year junk. Thank you once again for the wonderful reviews and   
please   
do not be shy! Review! 


	8. chapter 8

Spike, just wear it!"  
"Not bloody likely!" said Spike sitting down stubbornly.  
"Fine, then I guess, no games tonight......."said Buffy already knowing   
she   
won.  
It had been five weeks since Buffy's operation and things had gone real   
smoothly with Buffy and Spike until this moment.  
"Luv, you're evil!"  
"I've learned from the best," said Buffy, winking at Spike.  
Spike's frown changed into a large grin. "Well, what can I say, baby?   
I've   
always been bad."  
Buffy giggled, "Spike, I'll make a deal with you, okay?"  
"What is it?" said Spike raising his eyes in suspicion.  
"If you wear these clothes-"  
"I'm not sodding wearing them!"  
"Just listen."  
"Fine." Spike rolled his eyes.  
"If you wear these clothes," said Buffy, then quickly going on as she   
saw   
Spike was about to start talking again," then I'll wear whatever you   
want   
except for any horny nurse outfits or slutty cheerleading clothes. And   
no   
gothic stuff!"  
"Anything besides those?" said Spike, cupping his chin with his pointer   
finger and thumb.  
"Yeah."  
"I'll wear the sodding clothes!"  
Buffy suddenly got worried as to Spike's sudden change in mind of the   
clothes. Oh god, Buffy. What have you gotten yourself into?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Spike!" whined Buffy.  
"C'mon you said any outfit I wanted...."  
"But this?!"  
"Uhhuh!"  
"Fine, but I look like a whore."  
"No, luv. Just very sexy," said Spike staring at her clothes. She had a   
see   
through top on (though of course wearing a bra) with a black leather   
mini   
skirt on and some black strappy sandals that's laces went up to her   
knee and   
were tied there. Her hair was crimped and she had heavy make-up.  
"Spike, but ..... actually alright." Buffy smiled as she thought of the   
perfect thing that would obviously happen at the Bronze that would make   
Spike think twice before he took her out wearing what she had on.  
"Uh-oh. You have the look..... c'mon, tell me what you're up to."  
"Nothing, I just don't want to argue with you. I made a deal with you   
and I   
should stick to my word. "  
"Alright.....,"said Spike suspiciously.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"Wow, look at this place. It's jamming!" said Buffy as looked around   
inside   
the club. There were people dancing with their boyfriends and   
girlfriends to   
the blasting techno that was playing.  
"Yeah......,"said Spike, not paying attention to what Buffy was saying,   
but   
much rather to the men who looked like they would pounce on her any   
second.  
Buffy grinned, seeing that Spike was angry because of the attention she   
was   
getting from the other men. My plan worked! Buffy giggled.  
Spike looked over at her," What?"  
"Spike, they won't bite me..."she said smiling.  
"Guys that are horny and dumb asses like these guys do bite."  
"Like you? I mean you bite me sometimes, don't you?" said Buffy,   
chewing on   
her lip as an attempt to stop herself from laughing at Spike's look.  
Spike blushed a bright red that stood out against his pale cheeks. "I'm   
different," mumbled Spike.  
"Spike, I'm just teasing you. Plus, I like it when you get a little   
rough   
and wild," said Buffy seductively as she hung her arms around his neck,   
one   
finger playing with the little hair that sat at the nape of his neck.   
"I   
know how to handle bad little boys...."Buffy whispered into Spike's ear   
before she licked it.  
Spike gulped and tried hard to keep his erection from popping out of   
his   
pants. Buffy put her hand on the bulge in his jeans. "Down boy," said   
Buffy   
before walking over to the bar, giving Spike a wink.  
Spike looked around and noticed some of the men giving him evil glares.   
He   
smiled to himself. I am a lucky bloke aren't I? Let see if I can get   
any   
luckier tonight when we get home......Spike looked like one happy man   
who   
had just won the lottery as he walked over to Buffy at the bar and   
circled   
his arms around her small waist and kissed the top of her head.  
Buffy smiled and held on to Spike's arms since she couldn't see him as   
he   
was standing behind her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mmmmmm..........smells really good," said Buffy as she lazily opened   
her   
eyes. She sat up as she saw Spike walk in with a tray of food. The   
sheet   
dropped to her waist leaving her chest bare. Spike almost dropped the   
food   
as he came to the foot of the bed and placed it on the bedside table.  
"I think you look even yummier, luv."  
Buffy giggled. "What time is it?"  
"It's 8....15," said Spike as he looked at the watch on his wrist.  
"Shit! I have to be at school and so do you. Mr. Snyder said if I was   
late   
one more time this quarter I would have detention."  
"Stupid troll."  
"I know, but I have to get up. Sorry I have to ditch the breakfast, but   
I   
will steal this bagel and eat it one the way. Thanks."  
"No problem."  
"Okay, so I have twenty five minutes to get ready and be at school   
before   
the bell rings right."  
"Well, twenty nine exactly."  
"Okay. So I have to take a shower...."  
"But I do too."  
"Then we will just have to compromise and find a faster way," said   
Buffy as   
she grinned mischievously.  
Spike grinned," I like the way your mind works."  
"Thank you. Race you?"  
"Better idea," said Spike getting up. He went over to Buffy and picked   
her   
up and carried her to the shower.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Amazingly, twenty minutes later the two were ready. Buffy in some low   
riser   
jeans and a white tube top. Spike in some jeans and a white, for a   
change,   
shirt that looked totally yummy on him.  
Buffy quickly put her hair up in a loose bun and put on her studs.   
Spike   
grabbed his books and Buffy grabbed her purse and they left out the   
door.  
When they got to school seven minutes later, they had found out they   
had two   
minutes left to get to school. Students were hurrying to get to their   
classes. Spike handed Buffy her Literature book and they ran to English   
class together.  
As they sat in their seats, Spike winked at her as the bell rang right   
then.   
The teacher smiled in approval that for once they hadn't been late.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Get a room, please!" said Xander as he and Willow walked up to see   
Buffy   
and Spike shoving their tongues down each other's mouths , leaning   
against   
the school walls outside.  
"Aww....." said Willow, looking at the sight.  
Buffy wiped her smeared lip gloss before raising her head and putting   
on her   
sunglasses.  
Spike looked annoyed at Xander and rolled his eyes. Although their   
make-out   
session had stopped, they were both holding hands, fingers entwined.  
"Hi guys," said Buffy cheerfully.  
"Hi Buffy!" said Willow.  
"Willow, what are you so hyper about?" asked Buffy, confused at   
Willow's   
perky attitude.  
"Didn't you hear?" asked Xander.  
"YOUR CHEER TEAM MADE THE STATE FINALS!!!" said Willow, practically   
shouting.  
"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!!!!" yelled Buffy jumping up and down.   
She   
hugged Spike tightly.  
"Breathing issues here....." said Spike.  
"Sorry!" said Buffy, smiling sheepishly.  
"Well, that's alright, pet, but I think a congratulations party is in   
order."  
"Definitely," said Xander.  
"I'll get the food and beers, you get the music," said Spike.  
"Beer?" asked Willow.  
"No parents remember?" said Spike.  
"Still-"said Willow, unsure.  
"Oh c'mon, Wills! What's the worst that can happen?" asked Buffy.  
Next day..................  
Buffy threw up the last of the food she had eaten. They had gotten   
drunk   
last night and all the playtime Buffy and Spike had last night hadn't   
helped.  
Spike came in with a pack of aspirins and water." Here, luv. I took it,   
it   
helps."  
Buffy smiled gratefully. She took a couple pills and drank down the   
water.  
"Where's Willow and Xander?" asked Buffy, hoping they hadn't drove home   
since they were very much drunk last night too.  
"They passed out last night on the couch."  
"Oh," said Buffy.  
"Here..."said Spike helping her up, "Why don't you take a cold shower?   
That   
should sober you up."  
"Yeah."  
Spike helped her get into the shower and then left downstairs.  
Willow and Xander were watching cartoons on the couch. Spike went into   
the   
kitchen and decided that instead of burning the house he would just go   
out   
and get some doughnuts.  
He walked outside. It was a perfect sunny afternoon and they had three   
weeks   
of Spring Break. It was wonderful. The birds were singing and the bees   
were   
buzzing. A light breeze woke up the calm, tall, green, lush grasses.  
He headed out and prepared to get yelled at the Chinese man at the   
doughnut   
shop for taking to long making his doughnut choices.  
  
A/N: Hey guys, sorry took me so long to update. I'm really trying I   
promise! 


	9. whoahwhat?

A/N: Here you guys go, here's chapter 9, so don't go all crazy on me   
about   
updating faster.  
"And that one time at Fat Camp!" yelled Willow as they all laughed,"   
Xander   
had taken some doughnuts with him and hid them in his boxers."  
"Willow, please!" said Xander, turning bright red. The group laughed.   
They   
had spent the whole night at Buffy and Spike's place watching   
supposedly   
'scary' movies and eating lots of junk food and pizza. They ended up   
telling   
stories about their embarrassing pasts.  
Buffy smiled sympathetically at Xander and he gave her a grateful   
smile."   
Hey what about when Spike died his hair red instead of his normal   
bleach,"   
said Buffy, taking everybody's laughs to a different route.  
"Hey, I'll have you know that that was your fault," said Spike pouting.  
"I guess," Buffy giggled.  
"What do you mean it was her fault?" asked Willow, wanting to know the   
truth   
about Spike's hair color story.  
"Well it all started when.......................  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The gang, Willow and Oz, Tara and Ben, Xander and Anya, and Buffy and   
Spike,   
were currently watching a scary movie at the moment.  
Buffy sat in Spike's lap as he wrapped his arms around her giving her a   
feeling of comfort, warmth, and protection. The movie they were   
watching was   
quite scary, well at least for the girls. They were watching The   
Others. If   
it was one thing Buffy feared, it was ghosts.  
"Eeek!" squeaked all the girls as Nicole Kidman opened the doors to the   
music room.  
The guys rolled their eyes, but soon smiled as they realised the more   
the   
girls got scared the closer they squished their tiny little bodies   
against   
them.  
Frankly, Spike was having a hard time with Buffy getting closer to him.   
Every time she moved in that spot closer to his chest, the bulge in his   
jeans would become bigger.  
Buffy moved closer as another frightening part started and noticed that   
Spike looked like he was having a hard time. She looked up at him   
questioningly. He pointed to the bulge and she made a little oops!   
sign. She   
moved her foot and grinned sheepishly.  
The movie ended and the gang had fallen asleep an hour later on the   
couch.  
******************************************************  
Buffy yawned and stretched like a feline. She looked around and saw all   
of   
the members of the gang staring at her. She looked at the time. Oops!  
"What? I was sleepy!" said Buffy, pouting.  
"We have been waiting forever for you to wake up. We wanted to go out   
for   
breakfast with you," said Anya.  
"Sorry guys. Didn't mean to sleep so long."  
After much groaning and yelling to drive faster they reached IHOP.   
Still in   
their pj's they walked inside. They got some disapproving looks from   
the   
people inside. They looked around and saw that you were to seat   
yourself.   
They went and found a table close to the kitchen and window.  
"So what do you want to get guys? My treat," said Spike  
"Aww, Spike. Thanks, that's very t-thoughtful of y-you," said Tara.  
Spike looked over at Buffy. She looked pale and kept her hand tightly   
over   
her mouth.  
"Luv, you alright? Luv?"  
Buffy shook her head and made a mad dash for the ladies room.  
Spike stood up. "Hey I'll go see what's going on, Spike," said Willow   
walking over to the bathrooms.  
"Buffy?" she called as she knocked on a bathroom stall door.  
"Yeah-" started Buffy, but she stopped as she threw all of her dinner   
into   
the toilet.  
"Buffy can I come in?"  
"Y-yeah."  
Willow opened the door and saw Buffy leaning against the wall looking   
pale   
and very sick.  
"What is it? Are you sick?"  
"I don't know. I guess my stomach didn't like all of the food I mixed   
together last night."  
"Buffy, all you had was a slice of pizza and coke. You always have that   
and   
you're always fine."  
"I don't know. Lately, I've been throwing up."  
"Does Spike know?"  
"No. I've been having weird tastes in food. Like pickles and ice cream?   
I   
used to think that that would be utterly disgusting, but now I'm like   
yum!"  
"Buffy I think. Never mind."  
"What is it Willow? You don't think it's the cancer do y-you?"  
"No, Buffy. Don't be silly. It's just that when my aunt was pregnant,   
she   
threw up a lot and had weird choices of food. So I'm thinking that   
maybe you   
could be...um...er....."  
"Pregnant? Willow, please. Spike and I always use protection. We have   
never   
forgotten to........ wait, oh my god, Willow! I'm pregnant! "  
"I thought you always used protection?" asked Willow, clearly confused.  
"Well, we do. Except for that one night when we were drunk. We didn't   
use   
any......... Oh god Willow, I can't breathe!"  
"Buffy, just take deep breaths, exhale, inhale,   
exhale................."  
Buffy took in much needed breaths of air and let out some before taking   
it   
in again. "Willow, what am I going to tell Spike!? He is totally going   
to   
freak. He'll leave me. I'll be a single parent!"  
"Buffy, calm down. Listen Spike loves you. He would never leave you.   
Not   
even for a child. Especially for a child. You won't be a single parent.   
Now   
are you ready? Do you want to go back out there?"  
"I -I can't-"  
"Buffy you can't avoid Spike forever."  
"N-no it's not that. It's just that the food makes me all dizzy and   
feel   
like throwing up again."  
"Okay, you can go home. C'mon."  
Buffy walked over to the door and Willow walked back to the table.  
"Hey guys. Buffy doesn't feel so good so maybe you should take her home   
Spike. "  
Spike looked over at his girlfriend to see her standing there looking   
down   
at her shoes.  
"Is she alright, Red?"  
"She's throwing up and stuff, but I think she'll be alright. The food   
and   
smell over here just makes her ...well....throw up."  
"Thanks for taking care of her. Here," said Spike laying down forty   
bucks   
for the breakfast," have a good breakfast."  
"Bye Spike," said the group in unison. Spike waved one hand in the air,   
his   
back facing them, and walked over to Buffy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They sat in the car in silence. Not moving. Just sitting.  
"Are you alright, luv?"  
Buffy shook her head. She was facing the window trying to hide the   
tears   
that were falling down her cheeks.  
"Luv, look at me," said Spike as he turned her to look at him.  
He looked at her worry evident in his eyes," Pet, what's wrong? Tell   
me."  
"No. You'll get mad. It's all my fault. I didn't mean to. You don't   
have to   
stay."  
"Buffy, what are you rambling about? What's your fault?"  
"This," said Buffy pointing to her stomach.  
"It's your fault that you have a stomach? Uh, luv, I don't think you   
are   
feeling really uh, sane?"  
"No. What's inside of my stomach is my fault."  
At Spike's confused look she added," the-the b-baby." She looked over   
at him   
to see his reaction. It was one of shock, fear, happiness, and pride.  
"Baby?" asked Spike. She nodded her head in confirmation.  
"You don't have to stay."  
He was silent for a couple of minutes.  
"Spike? Spike...Spike!"  
Spike looked over at her and a huge grin replaced his shocked face.  
"I'm going to be a daddy!"  
Buffy looked shocked at his reaction.  
"And, luv. It takes two to tango."  
A/N: Okay, please don't stop reading. I know I have Buffy having a   
baby, but   
I can't help it. I love Spuffy Families! Anyways back to more important   
matters. Guess what!!?? I'm going to see Spike play with his band,   
Ghost of   
the Robot, in Hollywood, about half and hour from here. I'm going to   
see him   
again. If you want to see if he'll be playing in your city then check   
out   
Ghostoftherobot.com. Thanks and please review! 


	10. Anger Management is what she needs!

A/N: Hey, guys. Well, here's a new chapter and I'm really sorry it took   
so   
long to update. I want to get your guys' opinion on something. Well,   
I've   
started to write a story, not on the computer, but on paper. It's   
called   
Burning and I have Spike and Buffy as my characters, but their names   
are   
changed to Emily and William. Well, I guess William is the same, but   
anyway,   
I want to know if you guys think it's a good idea to go on. The   
chapters are   
really long like the ones in Harry Potter or something. It's going   
great so   
far because I have everything outlined and ideas are keeping me writing   
furiously. That's why I have like slowed down on this story. Anyways, I   
already have a hardback cover and book jacket for it. Anywho, here's   
chapter   
10.  
"Well......."  
"C'mon, luv. What's wrong with this crib?"  
"It's just, Spike, do you really want our child to be sleeping in   
something   
so......er......black?"  
"It's cool. What's wrong with black? I wear black all the time."  
"I know and nothing is wrong with black it's just usually babies, you   
know......like have soft pink or baby blue coloured cribs."  
"Our child can be unique."  
Buffy groaned." Please Spike, just can we go shopping later? My feet   
hurt   
and I'm hungry."  
"Gosh, never knew you could get hungry. A person that is as skinny as   
you   
would probably eat bread crumbs for dinner."  
"Skinny????" said Buffy, practically yelling.  
It had been five months since the news of Buffy being pregnant had come   
out.   
Spike's mother had been furious and Buffy's, well, she was jumping up   
and   
down. It was weird to see her mother who once cared only about paying   
bills   
be excited about her young teenage daughter being pregnant.  
"Luv-"  
"Skinny!!!! I am soooo not skinny. I'm the size of a big elephant that   
is   
overweight and, and, and ...um... is pregnant!"  
"Pet, you're still small. Look at all these women. They are the size of   
the   
bloody universe!"  
"That's because they are farther along. Also, I will be the size of the   
bloody universe soon too!"  
Buffy brushed past Spike and walked outside the store crossing her   
arms. The   
wind blew her hair wildly in her face as she stood by the car door   
waiting   
for Spike to come out and unlock it.  
Spike pressed a button on the key chain thing attached to the keys. It   
made   
a beep noise and Buffy got in and slammed the car door shut.  
Spike went around and quickly got in the car. He didn't start the car   
or   
turn on the radio to a blast like he usually did.  
"Luv, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad. I -I just.......can we   
forget about it and go get something to eat?"  
Buffy's eyes widened and her face turned red. Spike thought he could   
see a   
little bit of steam come out of her nostrils and ears, but he didn't   
say   
anything about it.  
"Sure, let's eat, cause Buffy isn't fat enough already. Let's stuff her   
up   
and see if she fits through the door next time!" shouted Buffy.  
Spike flinched at every word she yelled. Oh boy today was one of those   
days.   
It was those ones where no matter how hard Spike tried, she would be   
pissed.   
He turned on the car and decided to not argue anymore and just let her   
calm   
down.  
He reached for the switch to turn on his cd, but jerked his hand back   
at   
Buffy's angry voice when she said," Don't you dare!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Spike sat in the kitchen talking to Willow about Buffy. Little did they   
know   
Buffy was standing right behind the wall in the kitchen listening to   
every   
word.  
"Red, on one side, I don't think I can take it. I mean she is so   
complicated   
and frustrating. Every time I try to make her happy all she does is   
yell at   
me. It seems lately that she doesn't want anything to do with me. I   
don't   
know how much longer I can stand of her."  
Buffy left upstairs having heard enough.  
At Willow's nod, Spike continued.  
"But the other side.....I love her so much. I would never leave her.   
She   
thinks I would leave her for some other chit. She thinks she is   
treacherously horrid looking, but I still think she looks like a   
goddess.   
Why can't she see that? I love her no matter what."  
"Well, first thing. When my aunt was pregnant, she was always   
complaining   
she was way too fat even when she was barely showing! Plus as the   
pregnancy   
goes on, women tend to get pissed off a lot. I don't think she means to   
take   
it out on you. It's just that you're the only one there for her right   
now.   
Well, I mean there is always us, her friends, but you are with her   
twenty   
four seven and I think she knows you love her."  
"How do you know so much about pregnancies? You're so smart. Thanks."  
"Hey, don't thank me. Thank Pre-Mother's Guide magazine. They are some   
smart   
people."  
Spike smiled and said goodbye to Willow and left upstairs in search of   
Buffy. He hoped she had waken up from her nap.  
He came upstairs and saw drawers pulled out, clothes sitting on the   
bed, and   
most importantly a note on the dresser. He carefully picked it up and   
read   
it out loud.  
"Dear Spike, I'm doing you a favour by getting out of your life. You   
don't   
need some pregnant woman to ruin it for you. It was a mistake to make   
you go   
through everything in the first place. I hope you enjoy the rest of   
your   
life. Please don't come looking for me and the baby. Love, Buffy....."  
"Pfttt......don't come looking for me my arse!"  
Spike grabbed his jacket and quickly ran down the stairs and out the   
door.  
He had some major Buffy hunting to do.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Spike was exhausted from driving around for so long. He had called her   
friends and they had said they hadn't seen her or heard a word from   
her. He   
had left the house at two thirty and now it was six thirty. This was so   
typical of her. Bloody hell, thought Spike as some homeless men on the   
street started spraying water on his car and wiping it with towels.  
Spike rolled down his window and asked, "Excuse me? Have you seen a   
blond,   
yay height, pregnant girl walking this way or down the ally?"  
The man nodded," She went that away." He pointed to the ally.  
"Thanks mate." He handed the man a twenty and drove down the ally.  
Spike stopped his car when it reached a dead end. He got out and   
quickly   
went down the dark sidewalk. He could see a figure in front of him,   
about   
twenty feet away.  
He started jogging towards it.  
Buffy heard footsteps quickening towards her and fear slowly crept up   
her   
spine. She was soon thinking that leaving was a bad idea. She started   
walking quicker and as the footsteps reached closer and closer, she   
started   
jogging until it became a run. As fast as a pregnant woman could go,   
she ran   
and ran until she reached a corner. She had turned the wrong way in her   
fear   
and ended up in a corner next to a dumpster. She got her bag and placed   
it   
behind her shoulder, ready to throw it at who ever had been following   
her.  
She trembled in fear as a man, looking some what like a rat, with an   
unshaved face and ripped clothes headed towards her with a disgusting   
smile   
on his face.  
As she swung her purse at him, he caught it in the air. He threw it to   
the   
ground behind him.  
"Aren't you a pretty little thing?" said the man, gently putting a hand   
on   
her stomach.  
"Please don't hurt me. I'll give you money if you -"  
"Shhh I don't want money just some pleasure." The man grinned and Buffy   
felt   
herself grow sick as what he meant occurred to her. He was going to   
rape   
her. She had to do something. She just couldn't stand there. She   
ordered her   
brain to think, but it was too much in shock.  
"I-I .....there must be something else, surely?"  
"Nope. I want your small little body on me, muscles tightly wrapped   
around   
me, screaming my name when you come. It will be fun, I promise."  
"Please let me go......please..."  
"You don't want to play with daddy?" asked the man in mock innocence.  
"I already have someone. I-I'm sorry....I can give you-"  
"Fine," said the man harshly as he grabbed her hair, much reminding her   
of   
what her father did that one time, "I tried to play nice, but you don't   
want   
to .Come with me!"  
Buffy tried to stop him from dragging her as her feet scratched and   
clawed   
the ground. She cried out," Please....I don't want to.....please....."  
Spike started running faster than he had ever had as he heard Buffy's   
pleas.  
He stopped at the end and looked to his right, then to his left and saw   
the   
man dragging Buffy. He quickly went over to the man and punched him   
right in   
the jaw and kicked him in the shin. The man fell over and passed out.  
Spike went over to Buffy and caught her as she was about to collapse.   
She   
was crying and tears were pouring down her cheeks.  
Buffy felt she couldn't breathe anymore. If Spike hadn't come......she   
didn't want to think about what could have happened to her.  
"C'mon, luv. We have to go before he gets up again. "  
Buffy clutched her stomach with one hand and the other held on tightly   
to   
Spike's arm. Her legs didn't seem to be working as they were all sore   
and   
wobbly. Spike lifted her up into his arms and started heading back to   
his   
car. Buffy buried her face deep into his shoulder and eventually her   
sobs   
became less and less until she was asleep.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Pet, please eat something....." pleaded Spike, as Buffy sat on the bed   
wrapped in her bedtime robe. Her hair was stringy and wet from the   
shower   
and her face glowed as she was cleaned and covered in a vanilla scent.  
Buffy nodded. She hadn't said a word since Spike had found her.  
"Do you want anything else?" asked Spike rubbing his hand on her back   
soothingly.  
Buffy shook her head no and leaned her head on Spike's shoulder. "Thank   
you."  
"For what, luv?"  
"For coming and saving me."  
"Pet, you don't thank me. I love you and would die for you. You know   
that. I   
should be thanking god for getting there in time."  
"I'm sorry too."  
"Sorry?"  
"Yeah. For leaving and making you worry."  
"It's alright, but why did you leave. I don't get it."  
"I overheard you talking to Willow and I thought you didn't want me   
anymore,   
so I went upstairs and left."  
"Well, if you had stayed longer you would have heard the second part. I   
love   
you no matter what and I think you would look beautiful covered in   
mud."  
Buffy smiled for the first time ever since the morning and kissed Spike   
lightly on the lips," I love you too."  
Spike smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. He took her head and   
cradled it   
into his hands having her head lean on his shoulder.  
  
A/N:so? reviews please! 


	11. Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friendand Spi...

A/N: Hey guys, it's me. Yay! Excited that I'm back? No you say? Well,   
  
what   
  
about a new chapter? Score!!!  
  
The guys were playing some video game on the play station and the girls   
  
were   
  
talking about Nordstrom's big sale. Buffy sat in Spike's lap as they   
  
watched   
  
Ben, Oz, and Xander play the racing game.  
  
"You are so cute when you're concentrated on something or when you get   
  
worried and you chew on your lip," said Spike as he nibbled on Buffy's   
  
ear   
  
lobe.  
  
"What about when I'm mad?" asked Buffy, smiling.  
  
"Then you look very sexy...."said Spike as Buffy's lips descended onto   
  
his.  
  
"Please....isn't one baby enough for the two of you?!" said Anya.  
  
Buffy giggled and pulled away from Spike.  
  
"Okay, everybody go home!" said Spike.  
  
Buffy slapped his chest," Spike that is very rude!"  
  
"What? I want you all to myself!"  
  
"Okay, we get the picture, we're leaving...."said Xander getting up   
  
from his   
  
spot on the ground.  
  
"You guys don't have to. Spike was just kidding," said Buffy.  
  
"No I-" started Spike, but was cut off by Buffy kicking him in the   
  
shin.   
  
"Owww! Bloody, sodding, ****ing hell!"  
  
"Xander, you can stay. All of you can stay."  
  
"No, Xander and I are going home for some orgasms. Bye!" said Anya as   
  
she   
  
dragged Xander out of the house.  
  
"Well, I have band practice so I have to get going. Coming Willow?"   
  
said Oz.  
  
"Coming, bye Buffy! Spike!" called Willow over her shoulder as they   
  
left.  
  
"We better get going too," said Ben.  
  
"Thanks for having us," said Tara, shyly as she and Ben left.  
  
"You are so rude Spike!"  
  
"What? I don't want to share you...."said Spike in a whiney voice.  
  
"Well you have me all to yourself all the time and it wouldn't hurt to   
  
share   
  
for a while."  
  
"Yes, it would."  
  
Buffy sighed. Spike started kissing her collarbone and Buffy groaned,   
  
though   
  
it was not a groan from pleasure, but a groan from annoyance.  
  
"Spike, let me go," said Buffy, but Spike held onto her and trailed   
  
more   
  
kisses down below her collarbone and on to her chest.  
  
"Spike! Let-uh-me-er go!" Buffy said trying to get out of Spike's   
  
embrace.  
  
Spike's face reflected hurt and confusion. "Luv, what's wrong? I'm   
  
sorry,   
  
but usually you like it when I do that."  
  
"I know...it's just .....I'm really tired."  
  
"Do you want me to draw a bath?"  
  
"No, I just want to go to sleep."  
  
"Alright," said Spike as he helped Buffy in bed and covered her in the   
  
warmth of the thick cotton sheets. He went to the other side of the bed   
  
and   
  
laid down beside her. She moved her head and rested it on his chest. He   
  
gently massaged her shoulders getting all the tight knots at just the   
  
right   
  
places.  
  
Ever since the running away incident, Buffy hadn't felt that secure by   
  
herself so she had laid in Spike's arms until the very moment that she   
  
woke   
  
up in the morning.  
  
Truth be told, Spike himself didn't feel too much at ease when Buffy   
  
wasn't   
  
with him. She was a smart woman, but when she was going through an   
  
emotional   
  
phase or depressed, her blood that she went with when doing things   
  
didn't   
  
exactly reach her brain.  
  
Spike stroked her hair, loving the feeling of it being so smooth and   
  
making   
  
it's vanilla scent stronger with each stroke. He could spend days just   
  
watching her sleep. Spike would stay awake every night and watch when   
  
her   
  
chest would rise and fall. Every time her chest fell, his heart would   
  
start   
  
beating faster in anticipation that hers would soon rise again and   
  
every   
  
time it did rise a wave of comfort would wash over him.  
  
He wished that things could be so simple and easy like it was when she   
  
was   
  
laying in his arms, but of course not. She was currently pregnant with   
  
his   
  
child, used to have cancer, didn't like him kissing her, and everything   
  
else. It was so complicated. Does she think I can't protect her? Am I   
  
too   
  
weak? Spike forced all the questions out of his mind and decided on   
  
just   
  
enjoying the moment until he would have to get up in the morning and go   
  
to   
  
work.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike woke up to the sound of frightened muffles. He looked over to see   
  
Buffy burying her face in her pillow and crying? Or was it screaming?   
  
Whatever it was, she was scared so Spike tapped her. She didn't seem to   
  
notice, so he shook her harder and said her name.  
  
She stopped and looked up at Spike with tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"S-spike? Is it you?" whispered Buffy.  
  
Her eyes were wide and she looked bewildered.  
  
"Luv, shhh. It's okay. It's me Spike. You just had a nightmare. I'm   
  
right   
  
here."  
  
"Spike, the man had come back and stole the baby."  
  
"Don't worry. I won't let him hurt you or the baby. Do you trust me?"  
  
"With my life."  
  
"Then no worries, pet. Just go back to sleep. Do you want some water or   
  
anything first?"  
  
"No. I-I'm fine. Just...... just a little creeped out. "  
  
"Well, don't be. I'm here. Won't let a fly harm you."  
  
They laid in silence for a couple minutes until Buffy whispered," Thank   
  
you,   
  
Spike."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For staying here. Being with me and protecting me."  
  
"Don't be thankful, love. When you're in love you do these things   
  
because   
  
you want to. Not because you have to. I'm just happy that I found a   
  
woman I   
  
love and she is the best woman in the world."  
  
"And she loves you very, very much. Too much to say or write down."  
  
He looked down at her and smiled. Then he kissed the crown of her head   
  
and   
  
breathed in her scent.  
  
Five hours   
  
later.............12:30PM......................Tuesday.............August,   
  
9th...............2003......  
  
Buffy sighed as she looked at all the skimpy dresses and small tight   
  
pants.   
  
How she wished she could fit into one of those at the moment. She was   
  
eight   
  
months along and she was frustrated that she had to shop at the   
  
maternity   
  
clothes store and not at Nordstroms.  
  
Buffy was starting to get very cranky and her feet started hurting. God   
  
damn   
  
it, where's Spike? She went on her swollen tippy toes and looked above   
  
the   
  
clothes racks for Spike. He said he would cancel work and go with her   
  
shopping. Though the thing was he was shopping, except by HIMSELF.   
  
Selfish   
  
bastard. Whoa, Buffy! Where did that come from all of sudden? Opps,   
  
hormones!  
  
She went back down onto the heels of her feet and sighed. She jumped   
  
when   
  
she felt warm hands on her shoulders. She turned around to see two blue   
  
orbs   
  
looking straight at her, with a smirk on the owner's face.  
  
"Looking for me, luv?"  
  
"Yes, where have you been?!"  
  
Spike reached behind his back and brought a gift in view.  
  
"For my beautiful lady."  
  
Buffy looked at the fairly wide rectangular jewellery box that was   
  
wrapped   
  
in red rose wrapping paper. It had a neatly done big bow on it too.  
  
"Sorry there's no card. Didn't have time. Knew you couldn't wait till I   
  
got back."  
  
Buffy giggled and took Spike's hand and led him over to the table. He   
  
looked   
  
confused so she said, "As much as I would have loved to rip this open   
  
right   
  
there, my feet are killing me. Never knew it would be so hard to walk   
  
for so   
  
long being pregnant.  
  
Buffy rubbed a hand on her stomach," Let's see what Daddy bought   
  
Mommy."  
  
Buffy carefully slipped the bow off looking up at Spike for a hint, but   
  
only   
  
found a grin planted firmly on his face.  
  
"What's the occasion?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Never knew I was one."  
  
"Always are, pet."  
  
Buffy unwrapped the rest of the wrapping paper to reveal a velvet box.   
  
She   
  
carefully opened it and found the most gorgeous necklace she had ever   
  
seen.   
  
And holy cow was it big! The necklace was all diamonds. The only place   
  
that   
  
wasn't was the little silver chain part in the back where it would   
  
close.   
  
The necklace had been one she had been eyeing in the window of a   
  
jewellery   
  
store. It was Harry Winston, an expensive jeweller artist. In the   
  
middle,   
  
which stooped down a little, there was a big diamond tear drop. As the   
  
diamonds went up on each side, the diamonds would get smaller, until it   
  
finally, behind her neck, reached to a little diamond usually found on   
  
engagement rings.  
  
Buffy was speechless. She only managed a," S-spike........How?"  
  
Spike's grin widened when he saw her face in total shock.  
  
"You know, at work you get money. Saw you eyeing a couple of months   
  
ago.   
  
Figured you deserved something good for carrying my little baby."  
  
Buffy put down the box and reached over and hugged Spike tightly.   
  
"Thank   
  
you, thank you, thank you! You're the best boyfriend in the world!"  
  
"Well, that's a little exaggerated.....okay, yup.......I am the best   
  
boyfriend in the world."  
  
"Will you put it on? I want to try it on."  
  
"Sure." Spike took the necklace and placed it on her chest as Buffy   
  
lifted   
  
her hair up. He closed the little lock and Buffy let go of her hair.  
  
She turned around and faced him. "So?"  
  
It was Spike's turn to look shocked. She looked beautiful. She was   
  
already   
  
wearing a black thin top with the matching skirt that's hem at the   
  
bottom   
  
was different lengths. The diamonds contrasted with the black and she   
  
had   
  
already had her little diamond tear drop earrings on from Christmas.  
  
Buffy took out her mirror seeing that Spike wasn't going to be   
  
answering   
  
anytime soon. She decided that she did look good with it on.  
  
"Spike, can I wear it right now. I'm so excited."  
  
"Luv, of course you can. It's yours. You can do whatever you want."  
  
As Buffy and Spike strolled around in the mall, Buffy got envious looks   
  
from   
  
other women. After they would see her necklace, they would scold their   
  
husbands for not buying them something like that. One little girl had   
  
asked   
  
her mother if she could get a necklace like that and the mother had   
  
looked   
  
at her as if she was crazy.  
  
Spike was happily content with the way things were. Buffy was finally   
  
being   
  
somewhat happier today and the look on her face when she opened the box   
  
had   
  
been stuck in his mind and he couldn't stop grinning.  
  
"What's so good that you are grinning like a mad man?" asked Buffy with   
  
a   
  
smile on her face.  
  
"Well, of course you love. Can't get you out of my head."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Well, I'm an occasion and something good to think about. Is there   
  
anything   
  
else Mr. Handsome that I am?"  
  
"A hell of a woman."  
  
Buffy smiled and lifted her head up and kissed Spike on the lips.  
  
Spike went back down for another kiss and this time the kiss was more   
  
rough   
  
and passionate rather than loving and gentle.  
  
"Spike, people are staring."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"We are in public."  
  
"Buffy-"  
  
"Spike. I'm saying that we should head home. Do you get where I'm going   
  
with   
  
this?"  
  
Spike looked confused for a second until it dawned on him about what   
  
she was   
  
talking about. He grinned.  
  
"We shall, luv."  
  
Buffy said," I know a shortcut."  
  
"Lead the way then."  
  
Buffy went ahead of him and swayed her hips a little and gave him a   
  
seductive look and darted her tongue out and ran it over her bottom   
  
lip.  
  
Spike suddenly grew hard and ran after her. Oh how he couldn't wait   
  
till   
  
they got home.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's been taking so long. I have a piano recital on Sunday   
  
and I   
  
have major practicing to do. Thanks for the great reviews! 


End file.
